


of irrationality

by daedalia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalia/pseuds/daedalia
Summary: before engaging in any sexual activities that might be frowned upon by the entirety of the universe, it would be best to put your phone on silent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the ffxv kink meme [prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=538953):
> 
> "Am I the only one who thinks Cor is the type of person who would answer the phone while having sex? I really wanna see something where he and Noctis are having secret relations, and in the middle of one of their many sexcapades, his phone starts ringing and he looks over and sees it's fucking Regis calling. Bonus points if Noctis manages to convince Cor not to take the call, and just when Cor's about to let it go and they're both getting back in to it, Regis calls again. Additional bonus points if Regis is calling just to say hi and offhandedly asks if Cor has any idea where Noctis is."

It’s an absolute mess of a relationship, but they still keep it up for a handful of reasons.

Noctis, for all his apparent disinterest in most anything, is a lover like no other. The boy doles out affectionate touches and praises in the same breath that he curses Cor’s existence; he’s a walking paradox, hating to be loved and loving to be lavished, and still managing to keep the soldier on his toes years after this disaster became a tangible thing. Cor, on the other hand, takes all that Noctis gives him, the good and the bad, and pays him back with as much as he’s willing. It isn’t much in comparison, but Noctis is greedy and maybe a bit smitten, and he somehow knows how to push Cor just right so that whatever little the man gives is what Noctis desires.

Gods above, if Regis knew what his son and his friend were doing behind his back, Cor would not hesitate to drive his sword through his heart. Everything about it is terribly wrong, from the roles they play in life to the age Noctis was when they started this catastrophe, but they keep coming back for more like animals dying of thirst.

Which is how Cor finds himself currently, inside an empty office with the blinds shut tight and the door locked with a chair propped under the handle in case some unsuspecting worker wanders in unknowingly. He certainly hadn’t expected to find himself here, not when he had several meetings to attend and recruits to train and Niflheim soldiers to cut down, but nonetheless here he is. He’s also got a pair of legs wrapped tightly around his midsection and the damned Crown Prince spread out beneath him, looking about as smug as one could with a dick in his ass.

It certainly isn’t a bad look for him. Noctis has been stripped of everything but a shirt damp with sweat and he’s lying atop a desk with his arms hooked around Cor’s neck. The sharp edges of his fingernails dig into Cor’s back, but the man can’t be bothered to complain, not when Noctis’ cheeks are flushed and his eyes are lidded with arousal. His hair has long since lost any styling done to it, and instead it fans out on the wood’s surface a bit more than usual. All in all, it’s a pretty damn good scene before him. He’s been in scenarios very similar to this one, some more comfortable than others, but all of them involved the very prince Cor is protecting with his life, whether for better or for worse.

Towards the end of their third round, Cor reaches up to run his hand through Noctis’ hair. The strands are soft and slip through his fingers, and he can’t help but return the prince’s confused look with a grin.

“Perhaps you could withhold your usual trim? Let it grow out a bit more.”

Noctis smirks and tugs the soldier closer with his heels on the man’s back. “Why? So you have more to yank on?”

It’s all Cor can do to restrain himself as Noctis tightens around him. No clandestine meeting would be complete without some kind of power play from either party.

Instead, he gives Noctis the sweetest smile he can muster up and moves painfully slow until he nearly pulls his cock out before pushing in again just as gradually. While it’s definitely frustrating for him, it’s absolute torture for Noctis, and the prince groans as he tries to shove Cor again with his feet. To his dismay, however, the soldier has his hands on Noctis’ hips to keep him in place; Noctis may be strong after all his training, but he’s got some ways to go before he can match the legendary ‘Immortal’ in sheer strength.

“Oh for… fucking… you’re a sick fuck.” Noctis can barely get the words out in between gasps for air.

“Isn’t that rich coming from the one who started it.”

The glare Cor receives is only mildly threatening, but Noctis makes no attempt to beg. So goes the power play.

Eventually, one of them gives in, and they’re back to their usual speed. Noctis tugs Cor down as he comes closer to his release; the prince tends to open up a little more when he’s teetering on the edge, and it’s just something the soldier has come to accept and love.

Oh, fuck. Does he love Noctis?

His heart very nearly skips a beat when he hears a phone ring. He stops moving instantly to check his phone, ignoring Noctis’ string of complaints and colorful swears. When he sees the name flashing on the screen, however, he feels his dick go a little soft.

“What? What is it?” Noctis may be a bit of a shit, but they both take their primary roles seriously. If it’s enough to make Cor go half-flaccid in his ass then it might be bad news.

“I… it’s…” Cor can’t help the sigh as he moves to take the call. “It’s your father.”

Noctis sits up abruptly, propping himself up with one arm while snatching the phone away with his other. He drops it their pile of clothes next to his own phone on the desk and gives Cor a scowl and pushes his hips down roughly. “You got me worried for a second. Just call him back when we’re done.”

“But it’s your father.” Still, his dick responds in kind, and he thrusts slightly to match Noctis’ movements.

“Yes, I know. But we’re in the middle of something here,” he punctuates his sentence with a rather forceful jerk and pulls a moan from Cor, “and I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Well, Cor doesn’t have much to say to that. They continue with their giving and taking.

Only, a phone rings again, and he groans out of frustration this time. He lets his head fall into the crook of Noctis’ neck and feels the prince sigh as Noctis glances to the side to check who might be calling this time. Noctis lets his arms fall to his sides as he grumbles, “For the love of… what is so damn important that he needs to call me again?”

Cor pushes himself up and grabs the phone. Noctis doesn’t stop him this time, having accepted that he’ll just have to wait for Cor to placate his father before they’ll be allowed any reprieve. He lets out an even breath to steady his voice before answering. “Cor Leonis, speaking.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Regis falters and lets out a thoughtful hum. “ _Yes, well, sorry to bother you, Cor. I was just about to finish up with my business for the day a bit earlier than anticipated, so I thought to spend some time with Noctis. Only, the boy is nowhere to be found. Imagine that!_ ”

He laughs, and Cor has to chuckle with him. Noctis, however, has apparently had enough, and is trying to pry the phone away from him. Cor pushes his hands away and they fumble a bit like two children fighting.

“Have you asked his retainers where he might be?” He slaps away an offending hand that was sneaking around his backside. “Perhaps he snuck out of the Citadel again.”

“ _That is certainly plausible._ ” The king pauses for a moment before continuing. “ _Well, when you see him please be sure to send him my way. And also, I would like to discuss some things with you when you get the chance._ ”

“Of course, Highness. I should be able to get away soon.”

“ _I look forward to it. Until then, Cor._ ”

With that, he hangs up and tosses the phone back in the pile of clothes. Noctis is pouting, arms crossed and everything, but all it takes is a few kisses before they’re back at it like nothing even happened.

* * *

It isn’t until an hour later, when he and Noctis have cleaned up and departed ways and he’s standing in front of Regis, that Cor wishes he could travel back in time. His phone is buzzing with text messages in all capital letters full of typos, but he only managed to catch a glimpse at one of them before Regis smiles much too warmly at him.

“A word of advice, old friend. If you’re going to sneak around and have sex with someone, you don’t answer their phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ cor: gg no re


End file.
